


The Crow And The Butterfly

by tradeallmytommorrows



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, flffy sad fic, this is sad, tw for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradeallmytommorrows/pseuds/tradeallmytommorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete lost Patrick a while ago. Pete missed Patrick. Patrick leaves him a letter.</p><p>Based on the song The Crow And The Butterfly by Shinedown.</p><p>Also posted on my Wattpad along with the WP exclusive prequel Truce</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crow And The Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> The Crow And The Butterfly was one of the first short Peterick fanfics I wrote. So I decided to bring it on to AO3, and show it to you all.
> 
> Please listen to the song The Crow And The Butterfly by Shinedown as you read this story.

**_I painted your room at midnight_ **

**_So I'd know yesterday was over_ **

 

 

 

He looked at the room, his eyes trained on it as he swallowed back tears as the former bassist stood back, looking up at the shelves with books and records on the top. Memories of a lover lost to the horror known as suicide. Pete knew he'd lost his best friend too.

 

 

 

 

  
**_I put all your books on the top shelf_ **

**_Even the one with the four leaf clover_ **

**_Man I'm getting older_ **

 

 

 

 

  
Yesterday, many yesterday's ago and even today he cried. Patrick died on his thirty first birthday from suicide due to a rant sent to his twitter account calling him all sorts of horrible things and he couldn't handle it. Patrick broke down and ran off. They found him hours later not breathing.

He took down a book that he knew he was to open today, the one with the four leaf clover emblem. A joke between them, their memories but Patrick would keep it. He stared at the photo of Declan, their "son" together, well Patrick and Elisa's but legally their son, their baby boy. Declan was legally given to Pete when Patrick died, because Pete was the other legal guardian.

 

 

 

 

  
_**I took all your pictures off the wall and wrapped them in newspaper blankets** _

Pete opened the letter and found a list of songs, and the first letter of the first wore of each spelled out the most heartbreaking thing, "I love you to the end", and Pete knew the list of songs was going to be eclectic so he put the CD he found and out it into the player.

Pete's eyes filled with tears as he read the letter as the songs played, the tears making him feel so sick inside and needed. His hands wiped tears from his dark eyes as his heart broke further and further in the story.

 

 

 

"

If You Wanna Start Again - The Trews

-I remember you and me singing along to this in 2009 in Toronto.

Lifetimes - Jesse Labelle

\- We'll meet again in another lifetime.

Oh, My Love - SayWeCanFly

\- I believe I'm in heaven right now and you'll join me someday

View From Heaven - Yellowcard

\- The view from heaven is hopefully beautiful.

Everytime - Simple Plan

\- I promise I will never forget when we just forgot about the world and watched movies in some run down small town.

You And Me - Parachute

\- it's me and you against the world. Even if I'm not there.

Open My Eyes - Buckcherry

\- You opened my eyes so much that I never knew how much love could give for me.

Utopia - Daughtry

\- I hope we find utopia someday. I'm so sorry that I couldn't find it with you.

The Crow And The Butterfly - Shinedown

\- I'm the butterfly which means I'n a free person now, you were always that dark and beautiful crow watching over me.

Oh Mrs Believer - Twenty One Pilots

-Believe for me.

The End Of All Things - P!ATD

-I love you. Never forget that.

Have Faith In Me - ADTR

\- I would never let you fall and I never did.

Everything - Lifehouse

-You are my light.

End Of Me - ADTR

\- This may be the end of me but this is not the end of you. This is the end part of the saying."

 

 

 

**_I haven't slept in what seems like a century and now I can barely breathe_ **

 

  
Pete could barely comprehend the words as he was choked, barely breathing as he trembled and heard the words in his head. He'd live on, he knew it for Patrickfor everyone else.

 

 

 

**_Just like a crow chasing a butterfly_ **

**_dandelions lost in the Summer sky_ **

**_When you and I were getting high as outer space_ **

It was now six months after the note had been read and Pete saw something  in the distance, something on Patrick's gravesite. A blue swallowtail butterfly.. Was Patrick right about the butterfly thing? Pete thought to himself as he walked to it, dressed in all black, a old band shirt and black pants, constant mourning for his bandmate. The winter chill caused him to wear a dark long jacket too.

 

**_Don't you slip away_ **

**_I guess I was a little too late_ **

 

 

 

 

  
"Even the one with the four leaf clover" Pete thought to himself as he realized how Patrick planned it. That song was how they broke up, Patrick ended his life and it was no ine's fault. Patrick had been going downhill ever since they were together. Pete could never save Patrick.

 

 

 

**_Your words still serenade me_ **

**_Your lullabies won't let me sleep_ **

**_I've never heard such a haunting melody_ **

**_Oh it's killing me_ **

**_You know I can barely breatrrhe_ **

 

Pete noticed something. The butterfly had gone away when he blinked, probably a figment of his imagination but he found something at the end of the grave site when he looked up, a small pendant with a crow chasing a butterfly on it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He took it into his hands, and felt cold air around him. The butterfly was on his shoulder, fluttering it's little wings. "Hey little fella," Pete thought, holding out his hand and let the butterfly climb into his hand, right above the tattoo he got on his hand that Patrick used to always hold, his right hand, the crow and the butterfly, eternally scratched into his skin.

 

 

 

 

  
Was that butterfly Patrick reborn? Pete thought to himself, feeling how the butterfly didn't fly away. He noticed the butterfly fly away and he thought he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and jumped, turning around to see a sight he wouldn't expect.

 

 

 

 

  
He thought he was hallucinating, because there stood Patrick. All in white like Save Rock And Roll, and the same tattoo as his but on the opposite hand. "Pete... I'm not here to say hello." Patrick looked at him and Pete swore he saw the faint glimmer of dust form into wings similar to the blue butterfly's. "I was sick and I couldn't get help, I didn't want help and I knew the pain my heart felt was too much."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What was it?" Pete said, noticing Patrick approach him and hug him.

"I love you Pete. Don't ever forget that. Every time you see a butterfly please please please remember me. It might not always be me but it's a sign I'm watching over you. And don't be ashamed of how I died. It was my choice. My decision. But if you can stop someone go right ahead." Patrick said in a quiet clear tone and opened his hand and suddenly was gone, that small blue butterfly fluttering away where he stood and Pete blinked.

What had Patrick done to deserve this pain? This hell? Pete thought as he looked at the setting sun and walked away from the grave site of his best friend and lover.

Over the next eternity, Pete noticed when it was his time, he knew where to go. Declan knew that his dad had to go to that site, the grave sure.

On June 5th, 2066, Declan and and his two month younger half brother Saint watched as a second grave shone beside the one, this one bearing the name "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III" and this time they saw the symbolism in the sky, the crow chasing a blue butterfly and they knew it was them. They saw John and Ruby coming over, the kids of the other bandmembers if Fall Out Boy. They'd revived the band. And they made sure to so a cover of that song that eternally symbolised Pete and Patrick now, The Crow And The Butterfly.

 

 

 

 ** _Just_** _**like a crow chasing a butterfly**_

_**Dandelions lost in the Summer sky** _

_**When you and I were getting high as outer space** _

_**I never thought you'd skip away** _

_**I guess I was just a little too late** _


End file.
